Baby it’s hot outside?
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Jack and Kate’s honeymoon. The final piece to the “I need you”, “This moment”, “Into the night and beyond” and “Second Date” saga.


**Baby it's hot outside?**

**As promised here's the final piece to the ** **"I need you", "This moment", "Into the night and beyond" and "Second Date" saga. A big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited these pieces and I hope this one will follow in the same direction.**

**This piece actually picks up from where "Into the night and beyond" left off because "Second Date" was pretty much a flashback one shot. So we're back in the present now and documenting the honeymoon of course.**

**HAPPY 2009 GUYS!!**

Morning came and so did Jack just as Kate had discretely hinted to him the night before. He of course had no objections in receiving such a wake up call. In fact he was more than compliant to recharge and surely go for one last round, but much to his dismay realisation kicked in at the last minute.

Although come to think of it, it wasn't all that bad because he was convinced that a continuation of their wedding night could surely ensue within the specific place he had planned for their honeymoon.

_Again and again and…..You're still human._

He still couldn't believe it. That she had chosen him over all the fears she had and eventually revealed to him. The most pressing one of course being her trust and how little she had in the people around her, but thankfully she made the exception when it came to him and he was elated to say the least when she accepted his proposal merely days later.

The memory of that very day still stuck as being one of the best moments of his life, second to the wedding of course.

(Flashback – A few months before)

_He knew they were working this all backwards, but opting to resort to the traditional at this point in the relationship was completely useless, and he knew for a fact that he would never stick to the ground rules. His growing insatiability for her certainly wouldn't let him._

_A few days after their second date, he had taken the chance and asked her to move in with him. However he was surprised and disappointed to say the least when she declined and started pulling away from him as a result._

_If what unexpectedly happened on their second date didn't then he would have given her the out he assumed she wanted, but it did happen and he was already addicted to it, to her and the hunger she could only suffice._

_So with that in mind he allowed his determination to possess his entire being. The end result of his efforts granting him not only her, but her trust in him._

_Now he no longer had to yearn for her unrequited all those lonely nights. Instead all he had to do was physically reach out and she was there._

_Tonight was the night._

_He had been planning this out for a few days now, unknownst to her of course. So far he had gotten everything done, including the meal which he needed a little cookery channel help with but that too came together in the end. Now all that was needed was her._

_Seeing as they rarely stuck to any of the usual ways, he scrapped the idea of booking them a reservation in one of the most expensive restaurants in the State. In all honesty he wanted this night to solely be about them and the direction he wanted to take their relationship in._

_2 hours later and Kate came home to what she thought was an empty house, but the rough formation of rose arrows on the floor beneath her were enough to bring forth her amusement and confusion at the same time. The latter however was given a considerable sense of clarity when her eyes finally took in the scene of her destination._

_"Wow!! What's all this?" she casually enquired through her amazement of everything. In response he wordlessly approached and simply took her into his arms for a much needed embrace._

_"Do you know what today is?" he thought to ask, knowing he never used to be the sentimental type but a lot had changed since he met her._

_"Hmmm let me think…" she pretended to think and squealed in laughter when she received her ticklish payback; the temporary loss of breath as a result of her relentless laughter causing her to relent and state the significance of this day._

_"Can't believe it's been a month already." She mused in genuine amazement of the fact and he simply reined her in as close as he could to him while stating what he felt in light of it all._

_"And the best month of my life it has been." He worded his statement and was shocked to hear a roar of laughter come out of the woman in his arms._

_"Okay Yoda." The brunette joked through her giggles and earned a mock hurt expression from the man across, but he soon joined in with her laughter and from there on the night had gotten off to a promising start._

_Proposal and all_

_(The next morning)_

_It was 10.30 and he was in no mood or position to get out of bed. His vision was blurred but not unclear enough to bask in the vision next to him. Like a magnet his gaze immediately fell upon the ring._

_The one he had put on her finger the night before, and what immediately followed led them here, exhausted but equally satisfied in the earth shattering release they had managed to bring out of each other not once or twice but four times if memory serves._

_Still, his physical exhaustion failed to weaken what he felt whenever he looked at her and like every other time he couldn't help himself._

_"Mmmm morning." She muttered her eyes still closed but her actions still responsive to his kiss she was welcomed with. Though the explorations of his wandering hands were very telling, especially when he allowed his left one to slowly sneak between them and then cup the underside of her bare and still pulsating vagina. Her mouth immediately forming an "Ooooh" sound while her eyes gradually opened to be met with a pair of rich brown ones radiating with nothing but undivided hunger and adoration for her._

_"Morning Mrs. Shepherd." He replied and was taken aback by immediately being pulled into a kiss that literally stole his breath away. Thankfully he was quick on matching her unspoken for hunger and within minutes the two were intimately entangled and unwilling to stop until they were granted fulfilment._

_What Kate was somewhat coherent to remind him of before she fully invested herself in the dance of passion was a "To be." A temporary chuckle along with a "Mhm" being the best Jack could offer at that moment._

(End of Flashback)

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm lying here naked with a gorgeous woman in my arms feeling so content that it's almost unreal." Jack explained while slightly tightening his hold on her in fear almost of it all being a wonderful dream.

"It is real Jack. We're married and it's real." Kate stressed with the utmost emotion in her tone and gaze. With that said she attempted to put off waiting and moved to position herself over his already recovering hardness. The sight and feel of it thoroughly intoxicating her senses and completely dismissing any thought of a limit. So her huff of annoyance came as no surprise to him when he was forced to reluctantly still her movements due to the current time of day.

Their plane would be scheduled to leave in a few hours time.

"Sorry Honey, but I promise I'll make it up to you once we get there." Jack vowed to assure her heartbreakingly cute pout, and with the addition of nice lengthy kiss she gave in somewhat and dressed.

"There is where exactly?"

All she received in return was a smile.

--------

They managed to quickly pack their bags in time and then headed off down to the rented car waiting for them at the main entrance to the Hotel.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" Kate asked and got the same damn lack of an answer in return. So she had no choice but to be something she rarely was, patient.

However that didn't stop her from resorting to other methods for the rest of the journey, especially when she caught sight of a possible clue peeking out of his Jacket pocket.

"Kate? What are you…." Jack barely got the chance to question before he found himself being straddled and plundered with a kiss that his body gave him no choice but to respond to. It's effect gradually awakening everything else and judging by the teasing rhythm of her gyrating hips, he could tell that it was exactly what she wanted as well. The only thing stopping him now was their audience in the driving seat.

He certainly wasn't an exhibitionist of any sort, especially if it involved anything remotely intimate, but the fantasy had undoubtedly lingered ever since Kate had hinted at it in many of their conversations, in and out of the bedroom. However now wasn't the time to try it out, but the moaning brunette above him was making it considerably hard for him in more ways than one.

Kate on the other hand was more and more caught up in the kiss she had engaged him in for a reason she could barely remember now, but as her hand sub consciously grazed against the area of his jacket pocket, she suddenly became aware of the other thing she also wanted.

Feeling like she was dangerously close to passing out from a lack of breath, she ripped her lips away from his, hoping to quickly manoeuvre the paper item out of his pocket, but she was stopped short with nothing but a heightening moan to elicit when his lips made a slow and wet path along the length of her neck. Soon finding her pulse spot and sucking on it in an effort to take her mind off everything else other than it's dizzying effects.

Two could play at this game.

While he continued to work on the love bite she was convinced would develop as a result, she allowed her own hands to roam. Momentarily abandoning the mission at hand for something oh so much greater.

The very feel of it's impressively growing promise literally proving the extent of it's greatness and importance to her.

So she slowly pushed his brown suede Jacket off him and once that was out of the way, started to undo the first few buttons of his white dress shirt. Her efforts granting her the chance to run her fingers through the light spraying of hair covering his hard and broad sternum. Her touch immediately achieving a muffled yet coherent enough plea of her name against her throat, and she smiled to herself while opting to further her ministrations and go lower, stopping at the belt to his trousers when the passion he was exuding through his working mouth became too much for her to maintain a sense of focus.

"Jack, I ooooh….I…I need…" she harshly breathed out as he pulled her even closer into him in response. The current position causing for her hand to land on the bulge she was aching to feel and satisfy in every possible way, and just as she was about to physically carry that out, the slight jerking of the car they were in brought everything else to a forced standstill.

The journey was over.

"Fuck." Jack let out with a disgruntled groan to convey the sheer extent of his frustration and all Kate did was smile while saying "guess little Jack is gonna have to be patient."

With that said she lightly squeezed the designated area one last time and then moved off his lap to vacate the car, but he stopped her from doing so with a kiss deep enough to suggest his intention and the very lack of patience he too shared.

It wasn't until they were suddenly hit with a ray of light that they finally pulled apart only to regard the rather uncomfortable gaze of their driver. Though he had his assumptions judging by the moaning he could hear throughout majority of the journey here.

It wasn't an unusual thing anyway.

"Soon." Jack mouthed with an assuring smile and then helped her up and out of the car. On the way out Jack took note to generously tip the driver while muttering a silent apology as well.

"Is that our flight?" Kate asked while pointing towards the big screen with a list of flights alongside the boarding areas and times.

"Nope." He simply replied and then took hold of her hand and their bags. Leading her towards a direction where no one else followed and it evoked nothing but curiosity from her. However her curiosity suddenly replaced itself with shock when her eyes landed on their assumed means of travel.

"A private Jet?" she asked in mere astonishment of it all. She wasn't used to this kind of life, but she loved Jack enough to get used to it.

"A wedding present from my parents." He so casually announced and chuckled upon seeing her wide eyed expression as the best thing to a response. He too was shocked at first and slightly reluctant of accepting it when his Father offered it to him at the wedding reception, but in an effort to not come across as rude he took the more than extravagant gift and also managed to keep it a surprise from Kate; until now of course.

"Morning Sir." A uniformed man suddenly announced himself to the couple and Jack accepted the man's hand to shake while introducing himself and Kate.

"Well we're fuelled and ready to take off whenever you're ready so…." The man suggested to the couple and Jack smiled while giving the man a nod of agreement and escorting Kate into the plane.

Granted the take off was slightly bumpy but like every other time she closed her eyes and resorted to a never failing method to overcome any kind of fear. All thanks to the man sitting next to her.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…"

With that chanted she opened her eyes, now completely clear of all the tension she had and the man next to her simply smiled while leaning in to lovingly peck her on the cheek.

Approximately twenty minutes into the flight and both Jack and Kate were given a personal tour of the Jet, including the cockpit and then they were led here. A quaint little area with pretty much everything you would want to associate with comfort.

Once sat in there, sipping some champagne Kate decided to end the appreciative but equally annoying silence.

"So where are we going?" Kate asked the question and hoped she would get an answer this time but the teasing glimmer still present within Jack's gaze made her think twice.

"In five hours you'll find out." Was the hint he gave her, even if it was that in the first place.

Feeling like it would be pointless to pursue the topic any further, she chose to instead allow herself the chance to indulge in the luxuries offered on this trip. Starting with all this space and the possibilities of what could be achieved within it.

"So what are we gonna do for those five hours?"

"Umm, well we could watch a movie or eat or mpph." Jack started to suggest but was cut off with a kiss, and to a certain extent his own mind had been thinking along the same lines the entire time so he refrained from stopping her in any sense. Not that he wanted to anyway.

_Third time was the charm._

The kiss started out slow and concise but the need to achieve more became an apparent necessity, so with some manoeuvring Jack slowly reclined their seats back, turning it into the next best thing to a bed, and with that set he slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and pulled her to lie on top of him.

They spent the first several minutes simply kissing the life out of one another and after having had enough of this tease of mere foreplay, Jack took it upon himself to get straight to the main course. He flipped them over, still keeping his lips locked with hers but allowing his hands to do the undoing of her clothes. While he progressed in that area, Kate made it a point of business to partake herself and finish what she started back in the car.

The only materialistic layers that still remained were the ones covering the most private parts of them, and soon that too would be out of the way but for the time being they simply wanted to enjoy the feel of each other with the aid of their hands and mouths.

However allowance for the mutual exploration brought forth a longing that could no longer stand being prolonged or ignored, so with that they gave into it with the occasional moan when one of them happened to graze across a now highly sensitive area.

With everything finally out of the way, Jack re engaged his dominant position above her and moved in to kiss her lips, whispering nothing but complimenting words of comfort and promise. Though as the minutes progressed, the vocabulary started to branch more towards a lewd variety, especially when Jack's freehand dragged itself down the length of her body, only to then land on the surface of her warm center. Each of his fingers flirting with the idea of gaining entrance, but he decided to restrain his need to do so in the end. Instead he tested the extent of her readiness by dipping the top of his forefinger in and as expected she physically bucked into the dizzying effect of his intrusion.

"Oooh." Was her verbal response to his ministrations and with that discrete form of physical encouragement affirmed, he allowed a second finger to gradually join in with the thrusting movement the first one was already making. With that maintained he used the underside of his thumb to rub against her clit. Flicking it occasionally to heighten the pleasure, but he mainly did it to elicit the kind of moan that always managed to drive him crazy.

"Jack, ahhhh Jack, Jack." She started moaning while biting the edge of her lip in an effort to rein in the release she already felt gushing it's way through her and on the fourth chant of his name she came into his magical hands. His thrusting failing to seize, and the same went for his erection which was now pointing firmly upwards and almost reaching his navel.

After spending a few more minutes of simply letting her ride it out, he immediately stalled his ministrations, withdrawing his now release covered fingers from within her and Kate was dangerously close to the point of losing it again when she opened her eyes in time to catch sight of Jack on his knees, lubricating his excited cock with her release.

His eyes lay closed while his head arched slightly backwards and she was severely split between giving him the time to finish or allowing herself the chance to do something in an effort to speed up the process. The aching readiness of her body made her decision in the end.

As he continued to ready himself, she placed herself in a seated position before him and wordlessly stilled his strokes. The action causing for his eyes to open in surprise and she smiled before temporarily arching upward and slowly moving onto his thick hardness on the way down. His hiss of recognition to their recent connection not lost upon her in the slightest.

She could relate and more.

They spent the first few minutes simply adjusting to their connection, Kate more so than Jack and he graciously gave her the time she needed while leaning into to feast on her bare flesh. Moving from the underside of her jaw, to her neck and then moving further down. Causing for Kate to lean back to accommodate his exploration and the movement sub consciously caused for the first thrust to commence with many more to surely follow.

As Jack continued to thoroughly acquire as much as he could of her taste, he slowly pumped his hard and heavy arousal in and out of her. Gathering a steady pace and pressure with each thrust, but considerate enough to not let it go further than that.

Not yet.

Her expression was literally a dream to see during moments such as this and it thrilled him both emotionally and physically to know that he was the sole reason for it.

"God you're beautiful." He softly mused in complete awe of this Goddess before him and in turn she opened her glistening green eyes to lock with his while continuing to move over him.

"You're not so bad yourself." She half joked but broke off with a prolonged moan to voice the sensation of his physical response to the statement. A full thrust of his cock and she nearly came at the feel of it fully intruding her already constricting depths. The distinct change not lost on Jack at all, in fact it caused him to only heighten the pace, but the current position wasn't suitable to carry out the kind of pressure he wanted to work this at.

So he momentarily stilled his thrusts and grabbed hold of the sides of her hips, gaining nothing but a physically pained expression from her, but satisfaction was soon granted when he wordlessly urged her to lie flat on the bed below them and once she complied he quickly re engaged their connection and immediately resumed with a maddening pace, but the current amount of pressure he was putting into each thrust not only caused for entire body to vibrate, but it brought her that much closer to a release she was fairly doubtful she would survive.

"Jack ohhh fu…. Oh fuck." She waveringly moaned solely due to his rapid thrusting. Tightly holding onto his sweaty body as he continued to ride them towards sure release, and it suddenly came with a shout from both parties. The seemingly continuous flow of Jack's release managing to set Kate off twice within seconds and she was sure that by the time they landed, she would be in desperate need of a wheel chair or something.

"My God." Jack more or less breathed out against the root of her neck with a chuckle to marvel at what their love making had always managed to achieve. However this was surely the exception and they would both be lying if they said that they weren't interested in having a recreation sometime soon.

They spent the rest of the journey in bed. Opting to celebrate the commemoration of their love and engagement in that way, but upon being briefly notified of their arrival within their presumed destination they finally pulled themselves away from one another to dress and prepare for the rest of their honeymoon.

Kate literally felt like a kid at Christmas when she finally stood before the closed door to the plane holding Jack's hand and anxious to see what dwelled beyond that door. Thankfully her patience was awarded minutes later when the door opened only to be greeted by two women holding Hawaiian garlands and more than ready to offer their visitors a gracious welcome.

"Surprise"

* * *

**Well there it is guys and who knows I might just add a second part to this sometime in the not too distant future……**


End file.
